Fury Of The Storm
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: When mysterious new student Anya Santiago comes to Casper High, Lex is head over heels in love with her! But his cousins, Max and Jackie, are suspicious of her. When new ghost villainess with the wickedly electrifying name of Voltage appears, it's up to Lex Phantom, Jackie Phantom and Max Phantom to stop her. But will they, especially with Lex in love?(Collab with AstroGravityPhan)
1. Prologue

**Heya everyone!**

 **So, this is the first chapter of a collab fic that I am writing with AstroGravityPhan(who, by the way, is an awesome writer! Definitely check out Astro's fanfics). Anyway, this is a next-gen fic, where my OCs, Jackie and Max McLain/Phantom, who are the twin son and daughter of Dani McLain/Phantom and Youngblood McLain(that's right. Youngblood and Ember are siblings), team up with their cousin, AstroGravityPhan's OC Lex Fenton/Phantom, who's Danny Fenton/Phantom's son, to defeat a new ghost villainess with electrifying powers, who is also my OC as well.**

 **Anywho, as always, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Lex Fenton/Phantom. All I own is my OCs and my part of this collab fic.**

 **Enjoy and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 _ **Prologue**_

It was a calm day in Amity Park. The sun was shining, there was hardly a cloud in the sky, there was a mild breeze and the birds were singing. It looked like it would be a normal day, without any ghost attacks or nothing like that at all.

Until…

"WOO-HOO!"

In the skies above Amity, three blurs were racing through the sky, two slower than the one in the lead. The blurs were, in fact, three ghost kids; two boys, one girl. The girl had waist-long, flaming white hair that flowed freely behind her and had spiky bangs with the longer one like the rest of her hair, glowing green eyes, tanned skin, dark pink lipstick, and was wearing a black shirt that exposed both her midriff and shoulders with elbow long sleeves and a triangular white collar with neon green stripes and a neon green logo of a speeding _J_ with the curve forming the rounded edge of a speeding _P_ on her chest, white fingerless gloves the nearly reached her elbows and were slightly loose, a neon green belt with a circle in the middle and a black spectral tail. The boy on the right almost looked exactly like the girl, and had messy white hair with black tips, icy blue eyes, pale skin with freckles, white jumpsuit with black gloves and rounded collar, a blue logo of a _M_ over a _P_ on his chest, two high-tech thermoses on his gloves and three blue stripes on his gloves, a blue utility belt with a black utility pouch and several weapons attached to the belt, black high-tech goggles with blue lenses on his head and a white spectral tail and the boy on the left had white messy hair, blue eyes with a green tint, a green visor in front of his eyes, and was wearing a white jumpsuit with blue and black accents, with gloves, and had a white spectral tail. All three kids were glowing with a ghostly aura, and all had smiles on their faces as they whooped, laughed and cheered, the boys trying to beat the girl in front, but she was way too fast.

The three zoomed in the sky, blurred past civilians watching them and did loop-de-loops, barrel rolls, corkscrews and other acrobatic tricks as they flew across the sky, before they touched down in a clearing deep within the town's only park, the girl the clear winner.

"I won, I won! Uh-huh, that's right! It's my birthday! Uh-huh! I'm the fastest! I'm the fastest! Yeah! I won!" the girl, Jackie Phantom, cheered-or, as she was known in her human form, Jackie McLain, the daughter of Lachlan "Youngblood" McLain and Danielle "Dani" McLain-AKA, Dani Phantom.

"No fair, cuz! You cheated back there!" Jackie's cousin, Lex Phantom, also known in his human form as Lex Phantom, the son of Danny and Liz Fenton-AKA, Danny Phantom and Star Spectre-accused as he lifted up his visor, glaring at his cousin.

"Hey, I didn't cheat! I just used my natural abilities, my dear Lex… unlike a certain _someone_ that I know," Jackie said, before frowning at her twin brother, Max Phantom-also known as Max McLain, the son of Youngblood McLain and Dani McLain/Phantom-fiddling with one of the thermoses on his gloves.

Max, looking up at hearing his name, frowned.

"I take offence to that, Jackie! I don't rely on my tech _that_ much! I _do_ use my powers now and then again," Max protested. And then his frown evolved into a glare. "Besides, that race stemmed from me and Lex helping you escape from the cops, Jackie."

"And when was toilet papering and ectoplasmic gooping a teacher's house and duct taping all the windows and doors shut a criminal offence?"

"I don't know, maybe pranks of _that_ magnitude!"

"Still, you have to admit it was at _least_ a little funny. Me and Charlie sure know how to prank a teacher. And did you see the look on his face? Priceless!"

Max groaned, face-palming himself, as Lex contained a smile.

"Besides, no one saw my face, either as Jackie Phantom or Jackie McLain. I'm in the clear. And, my dear, sweet twin brother, I _am_ called the Female Loki; I gotta live up to the name."

Max groaned. "My sister is both a ghost-fighting superhero _and_ a glorified vandal."

Jackie grinned. "I'm quite the oxymoron, aren't I?"

Max sighed and shook his head as Lex chuckled.

Jackie then floated off the ground and lounged in the air as she said, "Well, looks like we have some time to kill! Shall we relax here before our parents send out search parties to look for us?"

Max shook his head. "Oh no, my dear sister. We are going straight back home so that you can tell Mom and Dad what you did and, hopefully, they'll forbid you from hanging out with Lucky, Jinx and _especially_ Roxie and Charlie Tan."

He then grabbed Jackie's leg and yanked her down, causing Jackie to yelp. But, because he had yanked so hard, Jackie ended up face planting the ground.

Lex burst out into laughter as Jackie stood up, glaring at her brother as she spat out some dirt that had accidentally come in contact with her mouth.

"What was _that_ for!? You _do_ know that you don't need to yank me so hard that I almost swallow dirt when I hit the ground," Jackie angrily asked, hands on her hips.

"Sorry sis, but I _had_ to get your attention. You're not the greatest listener," Max answered.

Jackie scoffed. "I _am_ a good listener, Max."

"Really? Name _one_ time."

"Well, I, err, remembered my Fenton Thermos last week!" Jackie exclaimed.

Lex then commented, "Seems like you forgot it this week."

Jackie's eyes widened and she looked at her belt, noticing that she did too forget her thermos.

"Well, uh, good thing we didn't need to fight any ghosts! And anyway, I don't need tech; that's what I have powers for. But, I _did_ need it last week, because the ghost we were fighting just so happened to be a cl-" Jackie said, but was interrupted when Max slapped his hands over Jackie's mouth.

"MRPHM HMPH MMPH!" Jackie yelled, eyes glowing an angry green at Max.

"Don't you _dare_ say it, Jackie," he hissed, eyes glowing a brighter blue.

"Uhh… what were you going to say, Jackie?" Lex inquired.

Before Max could stop her, Jackie phased out of his grip and blurted, "Because the reason why I needed my Fenton Thermos was because the ghost was a clown and Max here was frozen in fear the entire time because he's afraid of clowns!"

Lex's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as Max angrily glared at Jackie.

"Jackie!" he yelled.

"What? It's true. And, I'm surprised he hasn't figured it out sooner since you avoid circuses like the plague and anything else that involves cl-" Jackie replied.

"Please don't say it!" Max interrupted his sister.

"Say what? Clowns?"

"Yes!"

"Okay; I'll say it! Clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns…"

"Stop saying it, Jackie!"

"Clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns…"

"Jackie, stop it!"

"Clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns, clown, clowns, clowns…"

"Stop it!

"Clowns, clowns, clowns, clowns…"

"THAT'S IT!" Max yelled, before he pointed the Fenton Thermos on his left glove at Jackie.

"Clowns, clowns, cl-" Jackie started to chant once again, only to be interrupted when the thermos caught her in it's beam. Her eyes widened in shock.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_ " Jackie screamed as she was sucked inside. However, once inside, she innocently inquired, " _Does this mean that when you release me, that you'll watch me the movie_ It _with me? It's got clowns…"_

"Fat chance, Jackie. There's no way I'll _ever_ watch the movie _It_ with you! I would rather eat a habanero pepper doused in ghost pepper sauce than watch that movie with you!"

" _Your loss._ "

Max scowled at the thermos that contained his twin sister and looked up to see Lex looking at him, smirking.

"Max Phantom, ghost-fighting superhero and techno-geek, is afraid of clowns."

"Oh, like _you're_ one to talk, Mr. I'm-Afraid-Of-Roses."

"They're evil flowers, dude! EVIL!"

" _And so are bunnies and chickens!_ " Jackie interjected from inside the thermos.

Lex and Max, however, ignored her as Max asked, "So, Lex… race ya to Fenton Works? Winner gets free pizza for a month."

Lex grinned. "Deal!"

With that, the two cousins flew off to Fenton Works, Jackie shouting from the thermos, " _Guys, I would like to participate too! Can one of you let me out so that I can join this race for free pizza? Lex? Max? MAXWELL! LEX! LET ME OUT SO THAT I CAN COMPETE! LET ME OUT! Let. Me._ Out _! LET ME OUUUUUTTTTTTTT!"_

…

On the other side of town, in the abandoned power plant, a natural ghost portal formed. And, stepping out of it, was an unknown ghost woman, who breathed in deeply as she set foot on Earth for the first time ever.

"Finally! I am here in the human realm! Soon, my plans for world domination over this pathetic realm will begin!" the ghost exclaimed as she phased out of the power plant and flew above the town, smiling evilly as she looked at Amity Park.

"Amity Park. Such a promising city… and the _perfect_ place to kickstart my plans," the ghost said, still smiling evilly, before she flew back to the power plant. Once inside, she sent a blast of hot pink electricity at the ground, causing it to form into the shapes of Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom, Star Spectre, Lex Phantom, Jackie Phantom and Max Phantom.

The woman smirked as she looked at the statues of the Amity Park's ghostly protectors.

"All of the ghosts who attack say that these halfas always beat them. BAH! They seem weak; but that's because that they're half-human and their emotions can cloud their judgement. I, on the other hand, have _no_ such weakness. I will destroy these pathetic protectors; I shall fry them until all that is left is six blackened, withered husks. They will _not_ ruin my plans. But in order to do so, I'll have to hide under their noses, and evade their ghost senses," the female ghost said, frowning, but that disappeared as she once again smirked. "Good thing that I have a way to do so."

Smiling evilly, the woman walked up to the lightning statues of Lex, Jackie and Max Phantom and ran a gloved hand down the statue Lex's chest.

"They have no _idea_ of the storm that's coming," the ghost said ominously, pupil-less yellow eyes glowing, before she laughed evilly.

 **And cue the show opening and title card!**

 **So, I consider this prologue like a cold open, like they did during the Danny Phantom episodes. But still, I hope you like it!**

 **And, this is a collab fic with AstroGravityPhan, so read their story as well!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Lex, he belongs to AstroGravityPhan. All I own is this story, Jackie and Max and the villain that was introduced.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! And, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy and please read AstroGravityPhan's story as well; this is a collab fic after all.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom and I never will, that will always belong to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Lex, Jake, Leah or Liz, they belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own is this story and my OCs.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter One**

"Max. Max. MAX!"

"No, five more minutes, Mom," Max whined, turning over in his bed, eyes firmly shut.

"Maxwell Lachlan McLain, you get up this instant!" Jackie commanded, leaning over her twin brother.

Instead, her brother snored loudly, determined to remain asleep.

"Max, you're _not_ going back to sleep!" Jackie yelled, and pulled his arm, attempting to get him out of bed.

Now annoyed with Jackie trying to wake him up, Max irritably phased out of Jackie's grip, causing his blue-eyed twin to fall on her butt, hard, on the floor from Max suddenly phasing out of her grip.

"OW! That hurt!" Jackie exclaimed, rubbing her butt, glaring at her snoring brother as her eyes flashed neon green, before she smirked mischievously as she stood up, getting an idea.

"Okay Max, I didn't want to do this, but… CLOWN! CLOWN BESIDE YOUR BED! CLOWNS, CLOWNS, CLOWNS! CLOWNS EVERYWHERE!" Jackie yelled.

"AAAAHHHHHH! CL-CL-CLOWNS!" Max yelled, sitting straight up, ectoplasmic green eyes flashing icy blue in terror as he looked around. "Where? Where!?"

He suddenly heard laughter, and looked to see his sister doubled over from laughing, her hand covering her mouth.

"Hey! That wasn't funny!" Max yelled, glaring at his twin.

"It so _was_!" Jackie retorted, still chuckling with laughter.

"Still, you had no right to use my fear to exploit comedy for you!" Max yelled.

"Now, Max, you know I would never do something like that. I only did that to wake you up, Sleeping Beauty," Jackie said calmly, laughter having died down, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, but-uh… you didn't need to-what I mean is… ummm…" Max stammered, before settling on still glaring at Jackie, who was still smirking.

"Relax, bro. No need to be so glaring-glaring. Besides, I need you up and early," Jackie said in a still-calm voice.

"Uh, why? Is it to rope me in another pranking scheme with you and those poltergeist friends of yours?" Max asked, still glaring.

"To answer your second question, it isn't to include you in a pranking scheme with me, Charlie and Roxie, or the others. You're too much of a killjoy to be roped into a pranking scheme anyway. And to answer your first question, we're meeting up with Jake and Lex today; the former's outside waiting for us. I've been trying to wake you up for three minutes, but you sleep like a rock. I'm surprised that Jake's been so patient with waiting for us," Jackie explained.

Max smirked and innocently asked, "But were you also hoping that I would still remain asleep even when you tried to use my fears to wake me up that you could make out with Jake before going to Uncle Danny and Aunt Liz's?"

At that, Jackie blushed a furious red.

"No! I mean, err, umm… we're just friends, okay?" Jackie answered, still blushing.

"And that was what Uncle Danny and Aunt Liz said before _they_ became a couple and got married," Max returned, still smirking.

"Look, that's _not_ the case with me and Jake!" Jackie exclaimed, still blushing.

"If you say so. But, don't blame me if you and Jake end up making out, and get married, and have a bunch of kids, and-" Max started, but was cut off when Jackie pounced on him and shoved him against the headboard, glaring furiously at Max as she held him there.

"Say another word, and I'll give you _another_ fear besides clowns," Jackie threatened, eyes glowing an angry green.

"Okay, okay! I won't! Ouch! Can you get off me now!? You're cutting off my air supply!" Max yelled.

Jackie smirked.

"Good," she said, and let go, getting off of Max, who breathed deeply as he glared at his twin.

"Honestly, Jackie, I swear you're going to literally be the death of me."

"Better me than someone else. After all, what better death there is than death at the hands of your twin?"

"I can't tell if you're joking or not, sis."

"I wasn't joking," Jackie told him.

Max's eyes widened in shock before Jackie chuckled.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Geez, you take things so seriously. Maybe that's why your relationship with the witch Terry Baxter crashed and burned like it did," Jackie said casually.

At that, Max growled and lunged at his sister, tackling her to the floor.

"HEY!" Jackie yelled, looking at Max in shock as she kicked him off and he ended up hitting the wall and groaned, standing up and getting into a defensive stance.

"What was that about, Max!?" Jackie demanded.

"You know I don't like being reminded of when me and Terry went out, no matter how brief it was, Jacqueline!" Max yelled back.

"Jacqueline? _JACQUELINE_!? _**NOBODY**_ calls me _**JACQUELINE**_!" Jackie roared.

Yelling, Jackie lunged onto her brother, knocking him to the ground.

Soon, it descended into an all-out brawl, Jackie and Max hurling insults at each other as they exchanged punches and kicks and bit and scratched at each other. Some examples are:

"Techno-geek!"

"Hot-head!"

"Overthinker!"

"Reptile girl!"

"Killjoy!"

"She-devil!"

"Nerd!"

"Reptile lover!"

"Dork!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Walking air conditioner!"

"Female Loki!"

"Low-tech Skulker!"

"Spawn of Loki!"

"Wimp!"

"Brat!"

"Robot!"

And etc.

As the twins continued their brawl, their insults and their fight became more and more intense. Soon, Jackie's eyes were now glowing green and Max's eyes were glowing blue as Jackie's hands glowed green and Max's hands glowed blue, but before the ghost rays could start firing, the sound of footsteps coming into the room and the door slamming open came as someone pulled Jackie and Max away from each other, who were still growling as they glared at each other, clawing at the air and kicking it as they tried to break free of the iron grips that their parents, Youngblood and Dani, were holding them in.

"What in the world is going on here?" Dani demanded as she held Max in an iron grip.

"SHE/HE STARTED IT!" Max and Jackie yelled in unison, pointing at the other.

…

A few minutes later of their parents sternly talking to them-and threatening to put them in the rainbow monstrosity known only as the get-along sweater-and getting ready for their day out, Jackie and Max walked out the front door, glaring at each other as they did so.

Jake, who was waiting for them, noticed the one hundred degrees glares Jackie and Max were sending each other and sighed.

"Did you two get into another fight again?"

The silence was all the answer Jake needed.

Jake groaned as he, Max and Jackie started walking to Danny and Liz's place, and said, "I swear, you two get into fights almost every second minute. And almost always over something that doesn't really matter that much!"

"Jake, we're _twins_. We can't always guarantee that we'll get along," Max told Jake.

"And, the stuff that we fight over _does_ matter that much. I mean, if _someone_ calls me Jacqueline, then they'll sport a black eye very soon," Jackie added.

"Still, why can't you two get along like twins in movies?" Jake asked.

"Ruffnut and Tuffnut from _How To Train Your Dragon_ don't get along much, and they're twins as well," Jackie pointed out.

"Yeah, but they get along better than you two," Jake countered.

"True," Jackie and Max admitted in unison.

"So… what _were_ you two fighting about?" Jake inquired.

Max smirked evilly. "About how much Jackie loves you!"

Jake gaped and Jackie blushed furiously as her eyes glowed green, Max chuckling under his breath. "That isn't funny!"

"It was. And come on, Jacqueline, you know that-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?"

Max's eyes widened. "Oh crud."

Jackie yelled and lunged at Max, but Jake managed to hold her back.

"Jackie, don't attack Max! You're in _public_! Calm down!" Jake told Jackie. He then leaned in and whispered, "Especially if ghost rays start flying and you and Max blow your secrets."

At that, Jackie managed to calm down, taking in deep breaths. She smiled at Jake. "Thanks Jake."

"No prob, Jackie," Jake said back.

The two smiled and then Max "coughed", "Lovebirds."

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Jackie and Jake yelled in unison while still blushing furiously.

Max smirked. "Sure…"

Jackie glared at her brother. "Are you just _begging_ for a punch, walking air conditioner?"

Max glared back at his sister for talking about his ice powers. "Are _you_ asking a black eye to match the one I gave you back home, flamethrower?"

Jackie growled, eyes flashing a brief orange, thanks to the mention of her fire powers.

Jake, sensing the escalating fight, said quickly, "Should we, uh, be hurrying up to get to Lex's?"

With that, Jackie's eyes reverted back to blue and the tension melted slightly, but it still remained between the twins.

"Yes, we are, Jake," Jackie said, and with that, she marched off to head to her uncle and aunt's house.

Jake and Max looked at each other before following after Jackie, and when they did, the twins resumed glaring at each other, eyes briefly glowing, respectively, green and blue before fading back to normal as they neared their uncle and aunt's house.

Soon, they arrived, and almost immediately, Jake sprinted into the house, Jackie and Max following behind him as they glared at each other, pouting.

Lex, who was standing in the hallway, blinked at seeing his cousins' sour mood.

"So, had another fight?" Lex asked causally.

"Yes, _Mr. Imaginative_ ," Jackie retorted, her tone biting. Max glared at her and she glared right back.

"Hey, you don't have to bite. I was not the cause of it," Lex said as he put up his hands for defence.

"And, I ask myself, why are every girl in school is after you?" Max said, raising his eyebrows. " _Heck_ , even _Terry Baxter_ wants you."

No one but Jackie heard the jealously in Max's tone as he said that. Even though he and Terry had broke up, Max still had a crush on the parasite. It was a wonder that no one else had figured it out yet.

"I'm not in love with her. She's a demoness," Lex said, shuddering.

"You are just too charismatic," Jackie whined. She wasn't jealous though; there was a reason that she was also called the Silver-Tongued Phantom, after all.

"I can't help it," Lex shrugged.

"And, I ask, why aren't you in the A-listers?"

"'CAUSE, THEY ARE _MIND CONTROLLING MONSTERS FROM DIMENSION NUMBER 38_!" Lex yelled with a shudder.

 _That's too true,_ Jackie thought. _Especially the witch known as Terry Baxter._

"How do you even come up with this?" Max asked.

"My brain," Lex replied.

Max sighed, shaking his head, as Jackie giggled slightly.

…

Nasty Burger. It was this 80s themed restaurant that had been standing since their parents were teenagers. Even though it had undergone several renovations, it had not once let go the distinct charm that it had when it first opened.

Lex, Jake, Max and Jackie walked into the restaurant. There were teenagers from high school that worked here for extra cash, and other teenagers in here just eating and socialising. Thankfully, none of them were any of the A-listers. This was the perfect place for the four of them to eat here.

"This is unhealthy, but delicious!" Max said with a grin.

"Whatever, Mr. Smarts. We are going to eat here!" Lex said with a determined smile. All of them ordered some burgers with fries, but Jackie also ordered her burger and fries to come with chilli pepper hot sauce, much to the raised eyebrows of her friend, brother and cousin. Jake, who was a vegan but not an Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian, decided to go with a tofu soya melt.

"Who likes tofu anyway?" Jackie asked with disgust, before digging into her burger doused with hot sauce; they were all now sitting in a booth and eating the food that they ordered.

"Tofu is nice," Lex said, raising his finger.

"You look like Mickey Mouse," Jackie murmured. Jake snorted into his food.

Lex was completely clueless, though, as he munched on his fries. However, Max was not amused at all.

"You know, sometimes I felt like calling you _Mickey Lex_ ," Jake said. Jackie laughed with her mouth full.

"Don't laugh when you eat," Max chided his sometimes-mannerless twin sister.

"Oh sure, whatever, killjoy," Jackie replied back.

"Sometimes, why can you be like Lex? He is calm, quiet," Max said, who was pointing to Lex as he laughed loudly as some people in the restaurant stared at them.

Max cringed. Jackie raised her eyebrows, trying very hard to suppress her smirk.

"Lex, quieten down," Max chided.

"Sure," Lex said as he stopped laughing.

…

After they had eaten, talked and just did other teenager things, Lex, Jake, Jackie and Max had gone back to their respective homes. Now, as Max worked on some new invention down in the garage/his own lab, Jackie laughed her head off as she watched videos on both YouTube and GhostTube, the Ghost Zone's version of YouTube in hers and Max's shared room. She was especially watching the videos she had made when she and her friends, poltergeist sisters Roxie and Charlie Tan, daughters of Kitty and Johnny 13 Lucky and Jinx 13 and hers and Max's mutual friends Jordan Cook and Darryl Simons, posted their pranks onto their GhostTube account. She was laughing so hard at a particular video where Jinx had used her bad luck touch to rust Skulker's new suit and watched him trying in vain to operate it that she didn't hear her phone ringing, but after the video had ended did she hear it.

Picking it up, she asked, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Jackie_."

"Oh, hi Charlie! Not that I mind, but why are you calling me? I thought you, Lucky and Jinx were planning that surprise birthday party for your sister."

" _Well, we are, but we're taking a break. And besides, I called you to ask you something."_

"Okay, sure. What is that you want to ask me?"

" _Well, it's not an ask, technically, it's more of a dare. And the dare is that you have to prank someone that is hard to prank._ "

Jackie's eyes widened. "Well, that would be my cousin Lex, but I don't know _how_ to prank him. I mean it's not like-"

Suddenly, she stopped herself as she got an idea. An evil idea, but still an idea.

Jackie smirked.

" _So, are you not gonna accept the dare if you don't know how to prank Lex?_ "

"Actually, Charlie, I _do_ know how to prank Lex. So, I accept the dare."

" _Cool! I can't wait to hear about what it was after you've done it_."

"Trust me, I think you'll like it."

" _I think I will. Talk to you later, Jackie! Bye!_ "

"Bye," Jackie replied back and hung up, still smirking evilly.

This prank on Lex was going to be the greatest prank _ever_.

…

It was the next morning, and in the McLain household, Jackie and Max had finally arrived in the kitchen, having woken up just now.

"Morning, sweeties!" Dani greeted from where she was at the stove, making pancakes. At the table, Youngblood was reading the _Ghost Gazette_ , the Ghost Zone newspaper, while drinking a coffee.

"Morning, Mom," Jackie and Max greeted back in unison. Jackie then smirked and turned invisible and sneaked up behind her father and hugged him as she said, "Morning, Dad."

Youngblood almost spat out his coffee at suddenly hearing his daughter, but not seeing her. He then glared at her as Jackie turned visible, smothering her laughter.

"Geez, Jackie, are you trying to give your old man a heart attack?" Youngblood scolded. His scowl then softened into a smile as he hugged her back and said, "Morning, baby girl. You're getting better at scaring me. Though, maybe I could give you some pointers after school and we could try that trick in the park, and-"

"Youngblood," Dani said sternly, frowning.

"Relax, Dani. I wasn't intending for me and Jackie to do it," Youngblood assured. However, he whispered to Jackie, "We are _so_ doing it, Jackie-Girl."

"Youngblood!"

"Okay, okay! You win, my bonnie lassie," Youngblood conceded. He then stood up and walked over to Dani and added in a charismatic voice, "You know, you're very beautiful when you're stern, my darling."

Dani rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. "Oh am I? Should I be more sterner in the future, then?"

"Maybe. Then again, you're always beautiful, no matter if you're stern or not."

"God, I could kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me."

With that encouragement, Dani kissed Youngblood on the lips, with Youngblood kissing his wife passionately back. As they kissed, Jackie and Max ducked their heads down in embarrassment and disgust, Jackie going over to Max and sitting down next to him as they began eating the cereal that was on the table, trying to avoid looking at their parents as they made out. However, that ended when a voice said, "Mommy, Daddy, that's _disgusting_!"

At hearing their youngest daughter's voice, Dani and Youngblood broke apart and looked to see the ten-year-old girl standing in the door frame, cringing in disgust, her long, naturally green hair messy from sleep.

Jackie smirked at her little sister. "Get used to it, Sandy. Me and Max have."

"I have, but it's still icky!" Sandy protested. She then walked over to the table and sat down in a chair, immediately grabbing the cereal box and pouring herself some cereal.

"Sweetie, you know that someday, when you find a boy that _you_ love very much, you will be kissing him senseless each and every day whenever you get the chance," Youngblood told his daughter as he and Dani sat down and resumed eating their breakfast.

Sandy wrinkled her nose. "No way! Boys are icky!"

"So she says now," Jackie muttered.

Sandy, hearing that, glared at her big sister. "I heard that!"

"I know," Jackie smirked.

There was silence as everyone ate, before Dani said, "Jackie, sweetie, you look really tired. Did you stay up late?"

"Well…" Jackie started, before smirking knowingly as she remembered what she did last night…

…

 **Flashback**

It was midnight. Her parents, Max and Sandy asleep, Jackie got out of bed and turned invisible. Phasing out of the house, she flew over to Jake's house, grabbed some red flowers with thorny stems, and proceeded to Casper High, where she made a beeline to Lex's locker.

Cackling with laughter, Jackie phased the roses into the locker and, still laughing her head off, flew out of the school and back home, turning visible again and going back to bed, looking forward to seeing Lex's reaction at seeing his locker stuffed full of roses at school tomorrow.

…

 **Flashback ends**

"Let's just say, I had some gardening to do," Jackie answered evasively, still smirking.

Dani sighed, but said nothing more. Max looked at his sister, knowing that she had done something last night but wasn't saying it.

As they ate, Sandy said, "Guess what I found in my room?"

"What, Sandy-Girl?" Dani asked.

A grin on her face, Sandy answered, "I found one of Jackie's pet snakes in my room!"

At hearing that, Jackie spluttered as Youngblood and Dani looked shocked, Youngblood doing a spit-take, before they looked sternly at Jackie.

"Jacqueline!" they said in unison.

"I didn't know one of them got out!" Jackie defended. She looked at her sister and asked, "Did you find Emerald or Queenie, Sandy?"

Instead of answering, Sandy held up a snake. It was white, with green markings on it, and was as long as Jackie's forearm. It was also glowing faintly, and when it raised it's head, it's eyes were red, and a hood opened as the ghostly cobra opened it's mouth, but where fangs should have been, there were now.

Jackie gasped.

"Queenie!" she exclaimed, gently taking her pet off of Sandy. Now in her mistress's hands, the ghost cobra, Queenie, relaxed and hissed contentedly, wrapping her tail around Jackie's arm.

Youngblood and Dani looked sternly at their daughter, frowning.

"Mom, Dad, I didn't even _know_ that she escaped," Jackie told them. "The ghost shield to keep her from intangibly escaping must be broken."

"Jackie, before you go to school, you put Queenie in a thermos while I fix the ghost shield," Dani ordered.

"But, Mom-"

"No buts, young lady. Be grateful that your father had her defanged, otherwise your sister could have been bitten… or worse…"

Jackie gulped, and nodded, stroking her pet's head gently. Looking after her beloved green python, Emerald, and her equally beloved ghostly cobra, Queenie, was her responsibility. She should have checked to see if the shield was still operational _before_ Queenie escaped.

"Yes Mom," Jackie said. Without even asking, Max held up the Fenton Thermos he always carried around with him and opened the lid.

With a screeching hiss, Queenie was sucked inside the thermos. Jackie looked at her parents and said, "I'm really sorry. I promise, this won't happen again."

"It better not, Jacqueline," Youngblood said sternly.

There was a spell of silence, until Max said, "Me and Jackie better get ready for school."

After Max said that, the twins got out of their seats, grabbed their finished bowls of cereal and placed them in the sink, before running up the stairs to get changed into their everyday clothes.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sandy turned to her parents and asked, "So… does this mean I'll get a cat?"

Dani and Youngblood looked at her and answered, "No."

…

Now ready for school, Jackie and Max were now walking to Casper High, Jackie grinning as she thought about seeing Lex's reaction to seeing his locker full of roses. Joining them were theirs and Lex's mutual friends, Jake and Leah. The four had spent the walk talking to each other, sharing some gossip and Jackie showing Leah some pranking videos that she and her friends had done on GhostTube, making Leah laugh so hard she was crying.

Eventually, with about 30 minutes before school started, Jackie, Max, Leah and Jake had arrived at Casper High. Lex, who had gotten to school early like he always did(Jackie was _still_ baffled and often asked her cousin if he slept at all), saw them and walked over to them, grinning.

"Tying to blend in with the nerds?" Jake asked, having noticed that Lex had been standing among that group.

Lex nodded, albeit too cheerfully. He then opened his locker… and paled.

Jackie smirked, trying hard to hold in her laughter as she, Leah, Jake and Max watched as Lex began freaking out at seeing all the roses in his locker, the roses that Jackie had put in there last night. Despite her best efforts, Jackie burst into laughter, Leah joining her. As they laughed, Jackie managed to get her phone's camera into video mode and recorded Lex's reaction, planning to post it onto GhostTube after school.

"ROSES!" Lex squeaked, backing away as far as possible from the thorny flowers as he closed his eyes, doing some deep breath exercises and mumbling words of comfort. Max and Jake glared at a still-laughing Jackie and Leah, the former having finished recording the video and pocketed her phone away, Max having a good guess about who placed the roses in Lex's locker as a prank.

"Jackie! You know how scared Lex is of that thing. He even went to therapy for that!" Max chided, folding his arms.

"Guys, I think we should go check on him first," Jake mumbled as he took away the bouquet of red roses out of Lex's locker and put them into his, making sure that he locked it.

"I can't believe he, Lex Phantom, is scared of roses," Leah said in between her laughs as she clutched her tummy.

"THEY ARE EVIL FLOWERS!" Lex yelled from the background.

"Whatever, finally, I have pranked the pranking master-Lex," Jackie said triumphantly, looking forward to telling Charlie she had accomplished the dare and couldn't wait to see hers, Roxie's, Lucky's and Jinx's reactions after she posted the video of Lex's reaction on GhostTube.

It was at that time that Terry Baxter, Max's ex-girlfriend and crush, and the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Lex, and her cronies walked in, making sure that their hair swayed in a hypnotic way as Jared Baxter stood behind them for protection. Jackie glared at Terry, hands clenched. She hated the prissy pink shallow prima donna who had broken her brother's heart, and wanted nothing more than to punch her right in the face. However, she couldn't do so unless she wanted a suspension.

Jared, who noticed Lex still shaking with fear, walked towards him with a formidable smirk on his face.

"Hey, Fenturd, you're a coward. Too scared of even a rose!" Jared mocked as he picked up Lex with his shirt, bringing his face near to Lex. Lex tried to retaliate by wriggling in his grip, but it was fruitless.

Jackie, now regretting her actions, was about to tell Jared off-and risk suspension and punch him if he didn't-when Terry Baxter gasped at seeing her brother manhandle her "boyfriend". The girl walked up to her brother and with a strong Hispanic accent told him off and ordered him to let go of Lex.

Jared immediately let Lex go as he dropped onto the floor.

"Oh, hi Lexie-boy," Terry said with a giggle. Lex scrambled back as he stood up, eyes wide.

Max, meanwhile, cast his eyes down, feeling jealous at how Terry was so flirty with Lex.

"Please get away from me,"Lex said as he ran away from Terry and hid behind Jackie.

"Go away, Baxter. Don't harass the poor boy," Jackie said firmly. _And make my brother feel more jealous than he already is._

"Whatever. I want _my_ Lexie," Terry retorted.

"Not a _chance_."

The bell rung then.

Terry walked away to class as the group split up, Lex, Leah and Jake walking to their literature class and Jackie and Max to maths. As they walked, Max punched Jackie's arm.

"OW! What was that for!?" Jackie demanded, rubbing her arm.

"For using Lex's worst fear as a prank!" Max exclaimed. "I can't believe that you would do that, Jackie. I mean, that was really cruel, even for you!"

"So what? I tease _you_ all the time with _your_ fear."

"That's in _private_. This was at _school_."

"Hey! It's not as if the whole _school_ was watching!"

"No, they weren't. But what about Jared?"

At that, Jackie cast her eyes, feeling regret. Max, seeing this, continued on.

"I mean, think about what would have happened if Terry hadn't intervened! What if Jared had shoved Lex into Jake's locker, where he had put the roses _you_ planted in Lex's locker in there. I can't believe that you went _that_ low for a prank, Jackie. I mean, there were the others, but this one was really _too_ far."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean for Jared to do that! I was going to get rid of the roses; I didn't intend for them to be in there all day," Jackie shouted. She then looked down and added in a smaller voice, "I really am sorry. I know it was cruel, but I thought it would be funny; sometimes the best pranks are ones of your worst fears. But, I'm sorry if I went too far with this one."

Max, seeing how regretful Jackie was, gave her an one-armed hug.

"It's okay, sis. Just… don't do that again, okay?"

"Okay."

The twins fell into silence, before Jackie asked, "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Max exhaled shakily. "A bit jealous. I just… don't understand how Lex gets the love of every single girl in school! Especially Terry… gorgeous, wonderful, popular, awesome Terry…"

Frowning, Jackie slapped Max across the cheek.

"Ow!"

"Snap out of it, Max! You and Terry _broke up_! She wants _nothing_ to do with you! And you're _still_ having a puppy-dog crush on her?! Max, you and Terry are _never_ going to get together again! So why you don't you freaking _snap out of it_!?"

Max glared at her. "At the same time _you_ admit you like Jake!"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I don-"

"Hey, _there's_ my favourite pair of twins!" a familiar male voice called out.

Jackie and Max stopped their bickering and turned to see their mutual friends, Darryl Simons, Jordan Cook and Grace Bell walk up to them.

"We're the _only_ pair of twins you know, Darryl," Max pointed out as he and Jackie fell into step beside them.

"Still, you're my favourite pair!" Darryl proclaimed.

Jordan rolled her eyes and then elbowed Jackie as she said, "So… saw what you and Charlie did to Mr. Screw's house on YouTube. Great prank."

Jackie smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob. You are one good prankster."

"I guess I am," Jackie said cockily.

Grace groaned. "Why do you and that poltergeist do those pranks, I will never know. I mean, don't you two have better things to do than doing what you did to Mr. Screw's house?"

"Yes, we do; more pranking!" Jackie answered.

Grace and Max sighed exasperatedly as Darryl and Jordan chuckled.

Soon, they had arrived to maths class.

"Well, here we are. The class of torture known to us as maths. Brace yourselves, my friends, for we may not come out of this class awake," Jackie joked.

Max rolled his eyes and walked straight inside.

"Geez, you think he wouldn't know a joke even if it was right in his face," Jackie commented, before she, Jordan, Darryl and Grace followed Max inside.

However, neither of them noticed the shadowed form of a girl, grinning as her eyes glowed electric yellow before disappearing.

 **CLIFFHANGER! Well, sorta…**

 **Like I said, this is a collab fic with AstroGravityPhan, so please read Astro's story as well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hiya everyone!**

 **Here is the next chapter of this collab fic with the amazing AstroGravityPhan! Now, since this is a collab, please read Astro's story as well.**

 **As always, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, and I don't own Lex, Leah and Jake, they belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own is my part of this collab and my OCs.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Hot pink electricity arced towards Jackie. The white-haired girl countered with a flame attack, but as soon as the electricity met the fire, the orange flames were turned against_ her _, as evil laughter filled the air and a dark, feminine face with glowing pupil-less yellow eyes grinned, fanged teeth flashing in the orange light of the fire and the pink light of the electricity..._

"Jackie wake up!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Jackie screamed, jerking awake, eyes briefly flashing green. Beside her, Max pulled away, the one who had woken her, hiding the pencil he had used to poke his twin awake.

Immediately, the whole class turned to the back where Max, Jackie, Darryl, Jordan and Grace were sitting, the math teacher unimpressed.

"Miss. McLain, could you be so kind as tell us what yo were screaming about?" The teacher inquired, frowning.

Jackie shrunk in her seat and answered, "N-no, sir."

"Then please don't interrupt this class again with any more screaming outbursts," the teacher said firmly, before turning to the board and continued writing equations that made no sense in the thirteen-year-old's mind.

Jackie groaned and slumped forward as Jordan casually asked, "So… what dream was it that caused you to scream?"

"Oh, you know, it was at first the usual; pranking, fighting ghosts and winning, being queen of the world, other awesome and random dreams. There was even one where Max was dressed as a _girl_ ," Jackie answered, before shuddering, that image permanently burned in her skull even though it was a dream. "But the last one, before you woke me up Max… it was where I was in ghost mode, and I was fighting this hot pink electricity. But, no matter what I did, I couldn't beat it. And then I saw this face. It looked like a woman's, with pupil-less yellow eyes and fanged teeth. And then I woke up."

"Hmmm… do you think the woman is a ghost that you, Max and Lex will fight in the future?" Darryl asked Jackie.

"I don't know; I only saw the face for a second before Max woke me up. And anyways, seeing the future _isn't_ one of my powers," Jackie answered. "I think it was just a dream. A weird, intense dream, but still a dream."

However, the look she sent Max told him that she was skeptical that dream _wasn't_ just a dream.

Jordan, Darryl and Grace looked at each other, not believing Jackie, before the five turned to their work, Jackie crying on the inside at these complex calculations. As they worked, Grace whispered, "Did you guys hear?"

"Hear what, Grace?" Max whispered back.

"There's a new girl. Her name's Anya Santiago, and she's a transfer student from Spain, and happens to be really nice and-"

"When did you learn that about her?" Darryl asked, interrupting.

"I, along with Mr. Lancer, gave her a tour of the school," Grace answered. "We chatted along the tour, and she's actually _is_ really nice. In fact, I think she could be a great addition to our little group, and…"

As Grace chatted about how great this Anya Santiago was, Max noticed that Jackie was frowning, a suspicious look on her face.

"Hey Jackie, you okay? You look like Uncle Wes when he's interrogating someone," Max asked her, tone joking.

"Max, don't you find it a little strange?" Jackie asked back.

"Find what strange?"

"Anya's transfer here; it's the middle of the term. So that means she missed out on a lot of work. And more importantly, why did she transfer here exactly? Surely there are other schools in Spain she could have transferred to. But why did she transfer here to Casper High, in _America_?"

Now Max was frowning as he too looked suspicious.

"Now that you say it, Anya's transfer _does_ sound fishy," Max murmured. His eyes widened and he looked at Jackie as he asked her, "Do you think she's a ghost?"

"I don't know if she is or isn't. But still, if she _does_ become a part of our group, best to keep an eye on her, just in case."

Max nodded, agreeing to that; despite her trickster personality, Jackie could be serious at times. And when she was suspicious of something or someone, it was a good idea to trust her suspicions, and she wasn't normally suspicious. And when she was suspicious, Max more or less became suspicious as well shortly after.

Neither one realised just yet how right they were to be suspicious of Anya Santiago.

…

It was now lunch break.

Jackie, Max, Darryl, Grace and Jordan sat down at their usual table with their usual lunches, waiting for Lex, Jake and Leah to arrive.

Shortly after they had sat down and started eating, did the three other members of their circle of friends arrived. With them was a girl that neither Jackie or Max had seen before.

She had brown hair with pink tips, light brown skin, brown eyes and was wearing a pink top and skinny jeans. On her right ring finger was a simple green ring. Neither Jackie or Max had to ask either Lex, Leah or Jake who the girl was; she was obviously this Anya Santiago that Grace had been talking non-stop about.

The girl that Jackie and Max felt that they should be rightfully suspicious about.

The girl that could be a ghost in disguise.

The girl that… Lex had ga-ga eyes for?

Jackie and Max raise their eyebrows subtly at that, but said nothing.

After Lex, Leah and Jake sat down, Anya shortly sat next to Lex, with nothing for her to eat.

Leah, noticing this, asked the Hispanic girl, "Don't you have food?"

Anya shook her head.

"Here, you can have my carrot slices," Lex said, handing her the carrot slices his mother had obviously packed for him. "I'm sick of it."

He then took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich as Anya took the carrot slices.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Lex just shrugged in reply as he bit into his sandwich.

What neither of them saw was that Anya had pocketed the carrot slices, intending to get rid of them later.

"Looks like someone has a crush," Jake whispered into Lex's ear.

"Oh really, don't you want to have a _smooch-fest with Jackie_?" Lex said, pushing his childhood friend.

Jake turned almost as red as a tomato and he smacked Lex on the back of his head, who bit his tongue to keep himself from screaming and face-planted Jake against his food. Thank Clockwork that it was only bread.

While the two boys were shoving and pushing, Grace embarrassed at the lack of manners that Lex and Jake suddenly lost and Jordan and Darryl cheering them on, Max and Jackie frowned suspiciously at Anya. The Hispanic girl, knowing that the twins were suspicious of her, knew that she had to keep a low profile and tried to not use her ghost powers at all.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" Terry suddenly yelled. Jackie's expression immediately darkened while Max went ga-ga eyed at seeing the popular girl storming up to them, looking as furious as a bull.

Lex turned to look at Terry as he sunk under the table to find a way to escape from his so-called "girlfriend". Leah and Jake looked at Lex with a weird look as he shushed them both.

"If he is your boyfriend, then why does he hide from you?" Anya asked Terry questioningly.

"Come on, Lexie-boy. You know you love me very much," Terry said, crouching down as her hand wandered towards Lex's shirt, not bothering to answer Anya's question.

Lex slapped away her wrist and cried, "NEVER, DEMONESS!"

Anya wore a questioning look as she folded her arms against her chest.

"Why did he call you a demoness?" Anya asked.

"It's a game. C'mon, my adorable monster," Terry said as she hoped Lex would play along.

"GO AWAY, YOU EVIL, ALIEN DEMON WHO JUST WANTS MY BLOOD!" Lex yelled once more.

Anya smirked. "He's not your boyfriend. He's mine."

"You, little b-"

"Shhh… no language. You know Lexie does not like that," Anya said, still smirking. Terry grumbled in defeat as she stomped her foot and walked away.

Lex crawled out from underneath the table and looked at Anya.

"Am I really-?" Lex questioned.

"Shhh…" Anya said, putting her finger on Lex's lips, who just looked at her in shock.

"Isn't this kinda fast? You know I just met you. You are great and all but I like to take it slow," Lex replied.

"But, I am sure," Anya said as she kissed Lex on the cheek.

"Wha-?" Lex said as he watched her walk away. Anya winked at him before disappearing out of the cafeteria.

"What the?" Jackie asked in confusion.

"I can't believe two girls fought over you and one of them was Terry Baxter. You are like a walking magnet!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't get it!" Leah grumbled, not liking how this was going between Anya and Lex, even preferring Lex to date _Terry Baxter_ than Anya Santiago.

Jake just stood there as he saw Lex, who was looking very confused.

…

Standing invisibly out in the hallway, a wicked grin on her face, was the female ghost from the power plant.

"Phase one of my plan is in action,"the ghost said.

Her eyes suddenly changed to hot pink as her hands crackled with hot pink electricity.

"Time to do phase two," she said as she raised her hands… and let the electricity fry every single light in the school and causing every electrical thing to stop working.

As soon as she had accomplished her blackout, the ghostly woman grinned.

"Time to make my debut,"she said, turning visible, waiting for Lex Phantom, Jackie Phantom and Max Phantom to come find her, fight her, and lose.

 **Cliffie! Sorta…**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **As always, I do not own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Lex, Leah or Jake, they belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own is my part of this collab story and my own OCs.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

 **So, here I am with the new chapter of this collab fic with AstroGravityPhan! Now, as this is a collab, please read Astro's part of this story as well as my part.**

 **Anyway, you guys know the drill, I will never own Danny Phantom, that seriously damn good show will always belong to the one and only Butch Hartman. I also don't own Lex or Liz, they belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own are my own OCs and my part of the story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Jackie, are you _sure_ you're okay? You don't need to get those looked at, do you?" Max asked Jackie worriedly, slowly irritating the blue-eyed girl who was nursing the electric burns she had received from their fight with the new ghost Voltage.

Jackie rolled her eyes at her brother worrying over her and responded sarcastically, "I'm fine, _Mom_. It's just a couple of burns; I'll heal in just a couple of days."

"Still, they might get infected or you could burn yourself and reopen them if they start to scar, or-" Max fretted again before Jackie clamped a hand over his mouth.

" _Stop worrying_. I'm _fine_. You're fretting over nothing," Jackie hissed at him. She then let go and added, "Besides, you worry as much as-"

However, she had stopped herself when she and Max saw their…

" _Mom_!?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

Sure enough, Dani was standing there, along with Youngblood, talking to a teacher who had been nearby when Voltage attacked earlier. At hearing their son and daughter, Dani and Youngblood walked towards them, Dani almost running, and swept them into two massive hugs, Dani's one bone-crushing enough to rival Jack Fenton's.

"JACKIE! MAX!" the two worried parents yelled in unison as they looked concernedly at their children. "Are you two okay?"

"We're okay," Max answered, and then Jackie inquired, "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about the ghost attack and that it was taken care of. Was it you two?" Youngblood answered.

"Us and Lex together," Jackie answered.

"Did either of you get hurt?" Dani asked.

"No," Jackie replied back quickly, a bit too quickly, as she tried to hide the burns she had received from fighting Voltage.

Dani, noticing her daughter trying to hide something, asked, "What are you hiding, Jackie?"

"Nothing Mom! I'm not hiding any-"

"Jacqueline."

Knowing that she had been caught, Jackie sighed in annoyance.

"Fine," she grumbled, before she showed her parents the electric burns on her arms.

Dani and Youngblood gasped at seeing the burns on their daughter's arms.

"What happened?/Who did this?/Are you sure you're okay?/Do you need these to be checked out?/Do they hurt?/Why didn't you tell us straight out?" Dani and Youngblood asked in rapid fire, as Dani gently inspected her daughter's burns.

Jackie rolled her eyes at the needless questioning and fussing, knowing that thanks to her healing factor, she will be healed in a couple of days, a week tops.

"Okay, in order: I received them from fighting the ghost. The ghost who did this was the one me, Max and Lex fought and she's some new electricity-based ghost called Voltage. Yes, I'm sure I'm okay. No, because of my healing factor. They don't, but they do sting a little. And I didn't tell you straight out because I knew you would both freak out," Jackie answered, before phasing her arm out of her mother's girl, tired of being fussed over because of her burns.

Dani glared at her. "Jacqueline!"

"Mom, I'm _fine_. I've had worse than these," Jackie assured. "Remember that time when Skulker got me good and nearly managed to take my arm clean off with that new gun off his? You and Max had to hold me down, Dad, while Mom stitched my arm up."

Dani nodded. "I remember. You gave us quite a scare."

"But, in just half a week after that, I healed fine with no scarring, and you could take those damned stitches out," Jackie said. "Look, the point is, these burns don't compare to some of the more serious injuries both me _and_ Max have received between us. So, stop worrying over nothing."

Dani and Youngblood both looked at their daughter sternly for her causal attitude concerning her injury, even though she had worse.

Suddenly, Jackie and Max's phones rang.

Pulling them out, the twins saw it was a text from Jordan.

"Sorry, Mom, Dad, but me and Jackie got to go. Jordan just texted us if we were still coming to the Nasty Burger for lunch, and we better go," Max informed them.

They are about to leave when Dani pulled them back by the collars of their jacket/vest.

"Hey!" Jackie and Max exclaimed angrily in unison.

"Sorry, kids, but you two are coming with us to your Uncle Danny and Aunt Liz's straight away. So is Lex. We are going to discuss this."

"Dang it!" Jackie and Max muttered in unison.

…

"Mom, Dad, _why_ do we have to discuss this ghost fight with Uncle Danny and Aunt Liz?" Jackie groaned, resisting the urge to scratch her newly-bandaged arms. The electric burns were stinging like crazy and were begging to be scratched.

"I agree with Jackie. With every other ghost fight, we usually discuss at home. Why do we have to discuss _this_ particular one with Uncle Danny and Aunt Liz?" Max wondered, agreeing with his sister.

"Because, that fight included Lex as well, which means we'll have to talk about it with your aunt and uncle as well," Dani told them. "And besides, I want Liz to look at those burns of yours, Jackie, to make sure they're not infected or haven't caused anything permanent."

"Does she have to?" Jackie whined. "They feel fine, except they sting like heck, and-"

"Jacqueline."

"Fine," Jackie grumbled, folding her arms and pouting.

Dani sighed, shaking her head while Youngblood chuckled. Even Max smirked, which did nothing to improve Jackie's scowl.

Eventually, the family had arrived at Danny and Liz's modest two-storey home. Youngblood knocked on the door and Danny answered, looking slightly surprised that his sister, brother-in-law and niece and nephew were already.

"Hey Dani, Youngblood," Danny greeted. Looking at the scowling Jackie, and the mildly irritated Max, he asked, "I suppose you're here to talk about the ghost fight that happened at Casper today?"

"Yep," Dani and Youngblood answered in unison.

Without another word, Danny stepped aside as Dani, Youngblood, Jackie and Max walked in… and saw Liz applying some cream to the massive bruise on Lex's back.

Lex, seeing his aunt, uncle and cousins, widened his eyes as his cheeks reddened.

"AHH!" he yelped, trying to hide behind his mom. "Don't look!"

"Hey, just be glad that we're family!" Max said defensively.

"Nice bruise, by the way. Got it in your ill-fated attempt to ride Voltage like Grandpa Jack rides a bull at the Fudge Rodeo?" Jackie inquired, smirking playfully.

"Yep," Lex confirmed. "Now, could you all turn around, please? Give a guy a little privacy, will ya?"

"We will, Mr. Modest," Jackie smirked, but still she, Max, Dani and Youngblood respectfully turned their backs while Liz finished attending to the bruise on Lex's back and Lex had but his shirt back, turning around after he did so.

"Now, Lex, you might want to keep an eye on that bruise, in case it gets worse. And don't ride any more ghosts like horses from now on. And-" Liz started instructing her son, only to trail off when she saw Jackie's bandaged arms.

Jackie, who had looked slightly confused, noticed her aunt's eyes lingering on her bandaged arms.

"Uhh… surprise?" Jackie said weakly.

Liz, snapping out of her shock, asked Jackie firmly, "Jacqueline, what happened to your arms? And don't lie."

"Well…" Jackie started, rubbing her neck sheepishly, "I kinda tried to attack the ghost me, Max and Lex were fighting earlier, Voltage, and she shocked me. Bad."

"How bad?"

"Bad enough to make me change back to human. And… leave me behind these lovely souvenirs."

As she said that, Jackie peeled back a tiny bit of the bandage on her left arm, wincing as she did so, and showed her aunt the electric burn on it.

Liz's eyes were wide, mouth in an "O", as she just stared at the burns. Jackie, feeling uncomfortable and nervous, pulled down the bandage as she waited for her aunt to say something.

And she did.

Just in the form of a rant.

"Jacqueline Madeline McLain, do you not realise how lucky you are to just receive those "souvenirs"? LUCKY?! YOU COULD HAVE PERMANENT NERVE DAMAGE! _PERMANENT_ NERVE DAMAGE! DO YOU KNOW THAT NERVES _DON'T_ GROW BACK _AT ALL_!? WE COULD BE IN THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW, WATCHING THEM AMPUTATE _BOTH_ YOUR ARMS CAUSE YOU'VE LOST ALL FEELING IN THEM! YOUNG LADY, COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY THAT THANKS TO YOUR HEALING FACTOR, THAT THOSE BURNS AREN'T AS WORSE AS THEY COULD HAVE BEEN! _**LUCKY**_! OTHERWISE WE WOULD BE HAVING AN ENTIRELY DIFFERENT CONVERSATION _RIGHT NOW_! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Jackie, Max, Dani, Youngblood, Lex and Danny winced at the tone of Liz's voice.

"I understand, Aunt Liz," Jackie said, voice small. She looked at her parents and apologised to them.

"It's okay, Jackie. Just, please be careful next time you encounter Voltage," Dani said.

"I will," Jackie replied in a smaller voice.

"Now," Danny said, "to get the elephant out of the room, let's talk about this new ghost that Jackie, Max and Led fought today. Voltage."

 **Oh man, I absolutely** _ **love**_ **overprotective parents. Don't you?**

 **So, the discussion will happen next chapter. Oh boy, that will be fun…**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, here is the next chapter of my and AstroGravityPhan's collab fic, Fury Of The Storm! Now, because this is a collab, please read Astro's story as well as this one.**

 **Also, just so you know, if you had read Astro's story Meteora's Revenge, you would know Liz isn't technically a halfa, but uses a power gem to mimic ghost powers. So, she probably won't gain the power gem back during the vents of this story. If you haven't read that story, then read it immediately to avoid this spoiler-ish AN.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Lex or Liz, they belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own are my own OCs and my part of this collab.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter 4**

Jackie, Max and Lex looked at their parents, waiting for the inevitable yelling that was about to come.

There was a spell of silence for a few more minutes, and then:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU _THINKING_!?"

Jackie, Max and Lex cringed as Danny, Liz, Dani and Youngblood began to yell.

"Lex Sirius Fenton, how many times have we told you, if a ghost is too powerful for you to handle, call either me, Liz or Dani! And, from what you and your cousins have told us, this Voltage sounds to be too powerful for either of you three to handle even together!" Danny yelled.

"Jacqueline, Maxwell, I know that me and your father have allowed you two to fight ghosts, but if a ghost as powerful as Voltage attacks the school, call me or your aunt and uncle right away!" Dani scolded.

"Do you know how worried we were when the school called us that you were missing!? We thought that you were kidnapped! Or worse!" Youngblood yelled.

"Especially since both you and Jackie got injured during that fight, Lex! That bruise and those electric burns could have been worse!" Liz shouted.

"So, from here on now, if you see Voltage again, _call us first and let us handle her_!" Danny, Dani, Youngblood and Liz finished in unison.

By this point, Jackie, Max and Lex were cringing away from their parents' furious glares, practically shrinking under their parents' anger.

"Yes, Mom and Dad," Jackie, Max and Lex said quietly in unison.

Rant out of the way, Danny, Liz, Dani and Youngblood's angry, stern looks softened and the parents got out of their seats and gave their respective children hugs.

"Be careful next time you three, okay? You could have gotten hurt a _lot_ worse today fighting Voltage," Danny said.

Jackie, Max and Lex nodded.

"Now," Liz started, giving Jackie a stern look, "let me see those burns so that I can treat them, Jackie."

Jackie groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Jacqueline," Youngblood told his daughter in a stern tone.

Jackie huffed, but dutifully stuck her bandaged arms out, with obvious reluctance. Liz kneeled in front of Jackie and was about to start unwrapping before Jackie said, "Oh, just for those with weak stomachs, you may want to leave now. These burns ain't pretty."

Nobody left.

Jackie looked surprised and muttered, "Fine. Don't blame me if you throw up at seeing them."

"Jackie," Dani warned. Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Mom. I'll stop warning everyone of the nausea-inducing, stomach-churning images of my blackened flesh burned nearly to the bone and-"

" _Jackie_."

"Okay, I'll shut up now."

Dani and Youngblood and Max sighed in annoyance and exasperation while Lex looked a bit green in the face and Danny smothered a smirk. Liz rolled her eyes and unwrapped Jackie's bandages, exposing Jackie's electric burns.

There were angry red lines streaking across Jackie's arms like tree branches, with some in the stages of healing, marbling her fair skin tone. There was, however, no sight of exposed bone.

Liz looked over it all with a professional medical eye and informed Jackie, "Well, thanks to your healing factor these burns will heal in maybe a couple of weeks or so. Even without your healing factor, these are pretty mild burns; you dodged a bullet here, Jackie. Still, I advise you to not get too cold, which is probably impossible thanks to your fire core, and keep those bandages on. Change them if they get soiled or wet, and watch for signs of infection. You may apply a thin layer of aloe vera onto the burns, but maybe occasionally, in case the area gets too chilled. And, that's it."

Jackie nodded, taking in her aunt's advice, as well as her parents and brother. Liz then stood up and headed to the medical cabinet and taking out another roll of gauze and some mild soap, before heading to the kitchen and filling up a glass with water and washing her hands and going back, cleaning Jackie's burns with the soap and water and wrapping fresh bandages around Jackie's arms. When she was finished, she said, "Remember: Change them if they get soiled and wet. Watch for infection. Apply a thin layer of aloe vera occasionally. Got it?"

Jackie nodded.

"Okay then. I think you'll be okay, Jackie, and with your healing factor those will heal in a couple of weeks. Just remember what I said, and you should be fine in two weeks from now," Liz said, standing up.

Jackie nodded again, before asking, "Will I get scars from these?"

Dani, Liz and Max sighed while Danny, Lex and Youngblood tried to smother their smirks at Jackie's question, Jackie herself looking cluelessly at them.

"What did I say?"

…

 _Meanwhile_

At the abandoned power plant, which didn't look abandoned with the hazy pink-yellow glow surrounding it as hot pink electricity and electric yellow ecto-energy lit everything up from the inside and made the plant look like Voltage's lair in the Ghost Zone.

Speaking of said ghost, Voltage had resumed her true ghostly form, smirking in triumph.

"Well, my plan's working out splendidly so far. I am now the _girlfriend_ of the pathetic son of Danny Phantom, Lex Phantom, have successfully revealed my true ghostly form and showed Lex and his weak cousins Jackie and Max Phantom how powerful I am at the moment, and I have gained theirs and their friends' trust as Anya Santiago," Voltage listed, but she frowned slightly. "Although, that Leah girl and those twin Phantoms suspect me. I'll have to be especially careful concerning them. No matter. By the time that I'm done, even _if_ those halfa brats discover that Anya Santiago is me, Voltage, and try to tell Lex, he won't believe them; he'll be wrapped around my finger and completely and utterly in love with me."

An evil smile spread across Voltage's face as she flew towards another room, where she phased through the door and looked in assured victory at the machine in the room below.

"And by _that_ time, my plan would have come to fruition. I would drop that act, I would stop holding back my _full_ power and I will unleash the full destruction of my power on the world," Voltage continued, smiling broadly at the machine, which was glowing a soft white from the glass windows around it.

"Soon, the world will be brought to its knees by my blackout. And no one, not even Danny Phantom, Dani Phantom or their weak children, won't be powerful enough to stop me at that point."

Voltage laughed malevolently as the machine churned more electricity, certain of her victory.

 **I'm so sorry about the wait! I had** _ **huge**_ **writer's block for the first part of this chapter, and couldn't think of anything. So, it may be cruddy. However, I am proud of the last part of this chapter.**

 **Yes, I looked up how to treat electric burns on the Internet. I'm just glad that there wasn't any gory pictures*shudders*.**

 **So, we see more of Voltage's plan! And yes, she** _ **is**_ **Anya. Just to confirm it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter of this collab with AstroGravityPhan! Now, as always, as this is a collab fic, please read Astro's part of this collab as well.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, and I never will. That belongs to Butch Hartman. I also don't own Lex, Leah, Jake or the Long Twins. They belong to AstroGravityPhan. All I own are my own OCs, and my part of this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Five**

Jackie slammed her alarm clock to make it stop blaring its obnoxious alarm and almost screamed from the painful shock that simple action sent up her hand through her arm, where her electric burns were still healing and were still bandaged, much to Jackie's annoyance.

"You okay, Jackie?" Max inquired, making Jackie jump. She fixed a glare on her twin, who had set down the book he had been reading.

"Max! Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Jackie scolded.

"Sorry! I was just being a concerned brother!" Max retorted back, glaring as well.

"But," Jackie added, "to answer your question, I'm fine. It's just that these stupid burns make simple things like slamming my alarm clock off send bolts of pain up my arms!"

"So, annoying the hell out of you?"

"You have _no_ idea."

Max gave a sympathetic glance to Jackie, making Jackie feel happy that her twin felt sympathy for her, especially when these burns were more annoying than when she broke her leg years ago… and that meant she couldn't walk without crutches! But, she was determined to not let these irritating burns hinder her in any way. Especially with what she was going to do next…

Managing to get out of bed without causing her burned arms to shriek in pain, Jackie walked to the terrarium that had her beloved pet snakes inside; Emerald, her green python, and Queenie, her ghostly cobra.

She began to take the lid off the terrarium, causing her beloved pets to curiously look up at their ceiling being removed.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" Max asked in concern.

"What does it look like? I'm showing my pets that I love them," Jackie answered, the lid now fully off, before she stuck her bandaged arms in. Emerald and Queenie eagerly slithered up an arm each.

"Is that safe, though? I mean, what if they injure your arms even more?" Max asked in concern.

"Max, they won't injure me. They would _never_ think of that. Isn't that right, my precious darlings?" Jackie answered, before cooing at her pets, Emerald coiled gently, and contently, around her right forearm, and Queenie was gently wrapped around her neck, so that she wasn't choking her.

Max sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if Reptile Lover is more of a compliment than an insult with how much you love those snakes of yours."

"Depends on who says it."

Max sighed, and watched as Jackie cooed and fawned over Emerald and Queenie, before she, with reluctance, returned them to their terrarium and placed the lid back on top, keeping them from escaping.

Max, noticing how Jackie looked at her snakes with adoration, said , "You know, I think you love Emerald and Queenie more than me, Mom, Dad and Sandy."

"No, I don't. But it's _very_ close," Jackie responded, eyes still glued to the terrarium.

Max muttered, "I think, if I was cold-blooded and had scales, you'd love me just as much as you love Emerald and Queenie."

"Max, that's not true," Jackie protested, finally tearing her eyes away from watching her snakes and fixing her brother with a rarely serious look. "You're my _twin brother_ , Max. I love you _even more_ than my snakes. And that's _not_ going to change _at all_. Even though we fight nearly every single second."

Max smiled. "Thanks sis."

"No prob."

"Although, you _are_ a reptile lover, Reptile Lover."

Jackie glared at Max, who was smirking a bit.

"Come on, let's get ready for school," Jackie stated abruptly, turning on her heel as she walked away from the terrarium and towards the door, sticking close to her bed. "Although…"

Jackie smirked evilly as she grabbed one of her pillows, turned to face Max, aimed… and chucked it as hard as she could at Max.

The pillow hit him right in the gut, and was thrown with such force from Jackie that it knocked the wind out of Max. The green-eyed boy wheezed as he fell back on his bed, managing to glare at his sister, who was smirking evilly.

"What was _that_ for?" Max gasped, trying to regain his breath.

" _That_ was for the Reptile Lover comment, my dear brother," Jackie answered, before she skipped to the door and phased through it, leaving the room.

"You're cruel, Jackie!" Max shouted.

"Love you too, Max!" Jackie shouted back, chuckling under her breath, forgetting about her bandaged arms at the moment…

…

They quickly made her remember about them again thanks to the shrieking agony they gave her when she slammed her locker door shut.

Jackie winced, almost biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming. These burns were definitely _more_ annoying than her once-broken leg, that was for sure, and more painful. But, she had to suck it up and get through the day.

 _Keep it together, Jackie. You've had worse than this_ , Jackie mentally told herself, gingerly holding the books she had gotten from her locker so that her arms weren't in agony anymore.

After a few more seconds of adjusting, Jackie comfortably held her books, turned to leave… and came face-to-face with two kids wearing "scary" monster masks.

Jackie frowned and deadpanned, "Wow, real scary. I'm _trembling_ in my boots."

Matching sighs of frustration came as Andy and Alex Long lifted the monster masks off, revealing their frustrated faces.

"Can you at least _pretend_ to be scared?" Alex asked in frustration, fuming that he and his brother couldn't scare Jackie.

"Or at least _pretend_ our prank worked on you?" Andy questioned, also fuming.

"I could, but to be honest, you guys aren't really all that scary," Jackie pointed out. "And besides, you guys need to step up your game if you want to successfully prank me."

Andy and Alex sighed in frustration again, before Andy turned to the locker next to Jackie's, the locker being his, opened it… and screamed at seeing all of the pictures of doctors inside.

"D-D-DOCTORS!" Andy shrieked, cowering behind his brother.

"Like I said," Jackie started nonchalantly, leaning against her own locker, smirking, "you _really_ need to step up your game."

Although Andy was still afraid, he and Alex looked at Jackie in awe. Despite themselves, the twins admired Jackie, much to Max and Grace's aggravation and Darryl, Jordan, Roxie, Charlie, Jinx and Lucky's amusement, especially Roxie and Charlie. Jackie couldn't wait to tell her poltergeist friends about this doctor prank after school.

Eventually, after a few more seconds of relishing in another successful prank, Jackie helped Alex take the photos out of Andy's locker, and while doing so, Jackie heard the pounding of shoes on the linoleum tiles and turned to see Max, Leah and Jordan running down the hallway towards her.

"Hey guys, what's u-AHHH!" Jackie greeted, only to shriek when Max and Jordan grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her along with them, Jackie's injures screaming in protest.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Jackie asked, resisting the urge to phase out of their grips. "Is it a ghost attack? Is there a brawl? Is there-"

"It's Lex."

Jackie was so shocked, she _did_ phase out of Max and Jordan's grips, causing the two to stumble as she looked at Leah in shock.

" _What_?! Is he okay?" Jackie asked in concern, before she growled as her hands balled into fists, eyes threatening to glow green as she asked with barely contained anger, "If Jared or Terri Baxter have laid a _finger_ on Lex, then I swear, I'll-"

"It's not the Baxters," Leah interrupted, pausing Jackie, as she continued, "it's just that, well… Anya's flirting with Lex and he is _really_ being awkward around her."

At hearing that, Jackie's eyes widened in realisation.

"Oh. Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Leah, Max and Jordan looked at each other at Jackie's cluelessness, before Jackie asked, "By the way, where are Jake, Grace and Darryl?"

"They're near where Anya is flirting with Lex. Jake's recording the whole thing, while Darryl is laughing his head off and Grace is smiling smugly, as she made a bet with Star Ishiyama if Lex would go out with Terri or Anya. Grace won. We left so that we could get you, as I betted you wouldn't miss Lex being awkward around girls," Max explained as they continued to run.

Jackie, instead of answering, smirked wickedly at hearing that. If Jake was recording Lex being awkward around Anya, that would be the _perfect_ opportunity to blackmail Lex in the future, despite Jackie still having her suspicions about Anya.

Soon, the four had arrived at the place where Jake, Grace and Darryl were watching Anya flirting with Lex. Sure enough, they were doing what Max had told Jackie earlier.

"Hope you got good footage for potential blackmail, Jake," Jackie whispered as she sidled up next to him, which didn't go unnoticed by the others, Jake and Jackie themselves oblivious.

"Trust me, it's good," Jake whispered back, he and Jackie smiling conspiratorially before Jackie focused on what Max, Leah and Jordan had nearly dragged her to see-Anya flirting with Lex while he was being awkward around her-and her eyes widened.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You said that Anya was flirting with Lex while Lex was being really awkward around her, right?"

"Right."

"So… do you call _that_ flirting?"

Max, looking at what Jackie was seeing, felt his eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh…"

Jackie glared in anger as her eyes briefly flashed green, deciding quickly what to do now.

"I'm going in," she muttered, striding down the hallway, completely missing Jake looking closely at the still-recording footage on his phone and started, "Uh, Jackie, I think you may have misunderstood the situation…"

But Jackie didn't hear him, as she marched towards where Lex and Anya were, with the Hispanic girl seemingly making a move on an uncomfortable Lex, stopped and shouted seven words she was going to regret later:

"HEY! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY COUSIN, YOU WITCH!"

 **And let the chaos begin…**

 **Also, more depth with Anya flirting with Lex will be in Lex's P.O.V in Astro's chapter of their part of this collab fic, so check it out to avoid being confused.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
